Slender Man
"My claim to fame stemmed like a root from the fears of Lets-Players...& then teenage girls started to get obsessed with me." ~ Slender Man explaining his popularity to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in T''he Third Weirdest New Year's Special Ever''. Slender Man, real name Gorr'Rylaehotep, is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is usually depicted as a villain. Although most of his appearances are only slightly canon, whenever he is truly present, his visage is powerful enough to strike fear into the hearts of many. Appearance Slender Man is depicted as a tall, eldritch, humanoid abomination wearing a black suit, black pants, a white dress shirt, & a black tie. His skin is the barest white, complete with the chilling visage of not having a face. He also has tentacles coming out of his back whenever he feels like it's a good time to use them. History Long ago, God wanted there to be a species called Kaisers, legendary beings of power that walk the line between good & evil, leaving it only up to themselves to choose a side if they wish. But Multiversal Emperor Akujin had other plans. He was ready to go ahead & create a Kaiser of his own, & so, Gorr'Rylaehotep was spawned, along with some others. Gorr had made his home in an uncharted forest somewhere on Earth. Only his minions know where it is. Gorr spent most of his life preying on mortals & mastering his Kaiser powers until the year 2009, when he would become an Archkaiser, which is what happens when a Kaiser ascends to their highest level of power. Humanity would take note of his presence & dub him Slender Man. Welcomed by this new title, Slender Man would continuously hunt down & stalk a select number of people & convert them into Proxies, empowered Mutants with Superhuman abilities who bend to his will. These Proxies exist to spread the fear of Slender Man by any means necessary. The most well known Proxies include Masky, Hoodie, & Eyeless Jack. Slender Man had also met the infamous Jeff the Killer & became a friend of his in 2012. Slender Man has even time traveled on numerous occasions to implant images of himself onto ancient artwork to make the Humans believe he's been around longer than he actually has, the earliest sighting of him being 9,000 B.C. For years, Slender Man has taken the lives of countless victims without a trace. Many wonder why he kills; some say he murders simply because he's evil, others say he particularly hates mankind for how it's treated the planet, or even that he sacrifices for the Emperor of Evil himself. 2012 also featured an oddly interesting Halloween for the Slender Man, as he & Jeff went on a killing spree on an alternate Earth located in another universe called the Randomverse. Together, Slender Man & Jeff the Killer had returned Halloween back to its darker roots. On March 17th, 2013, Slender Man would join the celebration of C.O.G. Commander Joshua Bunch's YouTube channel gaining 100 subscribers, but during the event he met Babyman. The two would become rivals considering Slender Man wanted to kill him for being so annoying, but wouldn't be able to do so since Lord Ferronidas might found, who was a friend of Babyman. On September 16th, he met some of the other strange characters of the Terrachaoverse, like the second Heartman, One Boob Man, & one of Doombringer's abominations, whom he destroyed rather quickly. It wouldn't be until July 20th, 2014 when he would finally get the chance to murder Babyman. He took the annoying creature's life without even a hint of regret. No one ever found the body. He would resurface again on Dan's birthday in 2017, when he gave him the Pen of Might, a powerful tool which can create matter & energy constructs. He left shortly after wishing Dan a happy birthday. On August 3rd, he captured the android named Fatson to harvest his technology, & later on met the Demon named MORTIS. Slender Man was originally intent on not negotiating with the Demon, but MORTIS gave him an interesting proposition; MORTIS would dispatch Rob Oftolenov & Golmon Osseo to save Fatson, only for them to be slain by Slender Man & his Proxies, giving them enough flesh & blood for future use. Slender Man liked the idea & set up the trap. When Rob & Golmon journeyed into Zok Forest, they met Masky & Hoodie & did battle with them. Upon losing the fight, they were stringed up to a couple of trees, where they would witness Slender Man kill Fatson right in front of them by forcing all of his energy out of his body. Slender Man would then kill the defenseless warriors & harvest their blood for future Proxies. However, Slender Man has not made contact with MORTIS since, considering this a one-&-done deal. On August 27th, 2018, Slender Man would return to invite Dan & Josh to watch a movie based on him. They agreed, since they've been waiting for one for 5 years. Upon seeing it, however, they didn't think it was that good. Even Slender Man himself was a bit disappointed. He didn't think the filmmakers handled his mythos properly, but they made an effort nonetheless. Dan & Josh agreed on the same point that only Slender Man's scenes were the good parts of the movie, rating it a 6 & a 5.5, respectively. Slender Man understood their opinions & was about to leave, but heard some unfamiliar music playing behind him. It was emanating from Toy Hulk Hogan, who spazzed in his hand after picking him up. Slender Man would then leave. During the End of the World on December 7th, Slender Man & his Proxies escaped to an unspecified location. Slender Man made a brief appearance on March 10th, 2019, when Dan was visiting the Yale Museum of Art. Slender Man appeared behind Dan for a split-second when he saw a couple of statues of thin humanoid figures. However, he was only visible in Dan's camera, & was not seen at all by the security cameras of the museum. Slender Man would return on August 8th, where he would join the Almighty Tallest & the C.O.G. Commander to talk about Doki Doki Literature Club! & discuss what he liked most about it. However, he was stopped by Rob before he would enter the office room, surprised that he was still alive. Rob was bitter at the tall man, exclaiming that he had become stronger since 2017, & made the gaudy claim that he would one day become stronger than Slender Man. Originally, Slender Man had no intention of even talking to his one-time enemy, but this made him angry. Getting up close to him, Slender Man activated his Sigma Radiation to sicken Rob & proceeded to explain that what he did to him & Fatson was nothing personal; just part of his job. He then made his way to the office room to discuss DDLC with his Kaiser brethren. Though their conversation was not shown, it was later revealed that Slender Man liked DDLC's horror elements the most out of all its attributes. Slender Man would return once again at the end of the year, where he was at a New Year's Eve party at Dan's house. Dan & Slender Man talked about how big of a meme he was, with Dan even claiming he was one of the best memes of the 2010's overall. Slender Man greatly appreciated the comment & left the scene after discussing what went wrong with his Internet popularity & theatrical film. Slender Man currently resides peacefully in his forest. Personality Slender Man is sadistic & bloodthirsty, taking delight in killing people. He is a complete monster, willing to psychologically torture anyone he chooses, preferably by stalking them. Sometimes, he even turns his victims into Proxies, mutant servants that he creates by corrupting their soul & harvesting their blood, forging a newer, stronger body out of it. But he has a more gentlemanly side to his twisted mind. He behaves calm & collected around those he feels comfortable with, even cracking a joke every once & a while. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Archkaiser Strength: Slender Man is one of the few Kaisers not created by God, meaning that he was not born Human only to become a Kaiser later in life; Slendy was a Kaiser from the start. Despite his thin physique, he is still incredibly strong, able to overpower fusions & be known as one of the strongest of the Kaisers. His maximum strength is unknown. Archkaiser Speed: Because of his physiology, Slender Man can move unbelievably fast. He hardly ever runs since he likes to teleport, but he is still very much capable of moving quickly regardless. For instance, his tentacles can reach people before they can even react. He can also dodge bullets before they're fired. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Slender Man is almost invincible, as whenever he exits a battle, he's always unscathed. However, no one has ever really been able to get close enough to hurt him, so his maximum durability is unknown. Immortality: Slender Man cannot die & can live for as long as he wants. Retractable Tentacles: A signature part of his appearance, Slender Man can sprout tentacles from his back & retract them at will. His tentacles are described as smooth & inky in texture, & he usually sprouts 4 to 6 of them at a time. However, it's very likely that he can produce much more than that. Self-Regeneration: Slender Man does not face permanent damage due to his instant healing factor, which all Kaisers have. His tentacles in particular regenerate even quicker than other bodily tissues. Selective Visibility: When operating as a symbol of fear, one must learn to deceive the eyes of their victims to make them truly afraid. Slender Man is capable of turning invisible, but can make himself selectively visible to his prey, making them seem completely insane while the bystanders remain oblivious. Elasticity: Slender Man is recognized for his height, particularly by how inconsistent it can sometimes be. One moment, he's tall enough to be a professional basketball player; the next, he's as tall as a tree. He does this by extending his body while maintaining a solid, yet somewhat elastic structure. His preferred height is 8 feet, but he can come down to a lower level at 6 feet or intimidate at 15 feet. Special Powers Kaiser Sense: All Kaisers have the unique ability to detect where the presence of someone's soul is in case they're in danger. The better Dan knows someone, the easier it is to find them. He can also use this power to help him detect nearby power levels. However, if a being with no soul (like a Robot) is involved, this ability won't work. The Kaiser Sense is also void when trying to sense someone who's in another universe. Slender Walking: Slender Man is a common user of teleportation, favoring quick travel as opposed to just walking. Whenever he teleports, the people around him see static before he appears. Because of this, his teleportation is given the special name of Slender Walking. His method of teleporting has also given him 2 additional methods of transport. * Time Travel: By Slenderwalking backwards, Slender Man can go back in time. He has traveled through history on several occasions, making pit-stops from as far back as the 1800's, to ancient Egypt, & even the Stone Age. * Dimensional Travel: Though not seen on-screen as of yet, Slender Man can travel to other dimensions. He does this by using his Slender-Walking ability to warp through space-time, combined with his knowledge of quantum physics, sending him to somewhere else in the Multiverse. Electrokinesis: Slender Man, as all Kaisers are, is a bio-electric organism, meaning he has the natural ability to manipulate electricity. He does this to corrupt camera footage & induce static onto screens. He can even force electric devices to shut off permanently, as he once forced all of Fatson's energy out of his mechanical body, killing him. Umbrakinesis: Slender Man can manipulate the element of shadow, spreading darkness wherever he goes. Sometimes, his tentacles can adopt shadow-like qualities. Mind Manipulation: Slender Man has a tendency to brainwash from time to time, toying with the minds of feeble mortals into giving him what he wants. He can mess with your head in a variety of ways, such as altering your perception & even having the capability of hypnosis. * Onierokinesis: Slender Man can infiltrate people's dreams to induce horrific nightmares. Reality Warping: Slender Man's very existence defies logic; he is bound by few rules in what he is truly capable of. * Clairvoyance: If someone knows about him, he in turn knows about them. * Illusions: He can create illusions of varying magnitudes, ranging from subliminal messages to distorted hallucinations. * Fear Manipulation: Though not to the extent of Pennywise's fear manipulation, Slender Man can identify someone's fear if he's stalked them long enough, & will do everything in his reality warping powers to use it against them. * Statistical Empowerment: Slender Man can become stronger the more popular he is. Though, this does not mean he's completely weakened if his popularity has dwindled; this power does not count against him. Sigma Radiation: Slender Man's signature power is the ability to manipulate a bio-electric radiation that is exclusive to his body. He can use it for various uses, specifically to affect others. Often times, it just occurs without him even consciously activating it. * Slender Sickness: Probably his most infamous ability; Slender Man can harness the power of Sigma Radiation to instill a terrifying disease into his victims. Symptoms of Slender Sickness appear in different stages depending on how close he is to you. If he is just stalking you, you will experience nosebleeds, fever, & mild amnesia. When you encounter him for the first time, you will experience nosebleeds, nausea, a strong cough, vomiting, amnesia, minor radiation poisoning, aches & pains, slight eye trauma, & possibly déjà-vu. After 5 sightings, you will experience coughing up blood, vomiting blood, major radiation poisoning, painful breathing, difficulty in swallowing, violent convulsions, & major amnesia. * Sigma Proxy: Slender Man's minions are usually just brainwashed victims, but for those who are most loyal/worthy, Slender Man can bestow his radioactive powers upon them, though not nearly to the extent as his own. Weaknesses Slender Man appears to have no major weaknesses, but he will have a hard time if his victim is fully capable of ignoring him & the horrid side effects his presence comes with. For instance, other Kaisers are completely unaffected by the Slender Sickness. Trivia * He is based off the Creepypasta character of the same name. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaisers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Gods Category:Leaders Category:Insane Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Horror Category:Immortal Category:Radiohazards